An average Christmas with Delena
by snowangel787745
Summary: Future fic. It's Christmas time with Damon and Elena Salvatore, and their kids, friends and family. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Elena Salvatore was dreaming peacefully, curled into the strong arms of her husband, when an abrupt change in pressure on the bed jolted her awake.

"What the -" she heard Damon mumble. She giggled and sat up, going to hug her two children.

"You guys know you're not supposed to wake up daddy this early. He's really cranky in the morning." she whispered, smiling at her two grinning four-year-olds.

"Heard that." said Damon, pulling Elena back to kiss her cheek. "And you're wrong."

She giggled and together, they pounced. Elena tickled their daughter, Miranda Jenna Salvatore, while Damon tickle-attacked their son, Ian Damon Salvatore. Both children had Damon's beautiful blue eyes and Elena's gorgeous skin tone. Miranda had Elena's thick and silky dark brown hair, while Ian had Damon's dark hair color.

As the four Salvatore's erupted into laughter, Damon and Elena ceased the tickling.

"You know, you're actually supposed to wake us up super early on Christmas morning. Not Christmas Eve morning." said Damon, smiling down at his family.

"We know. But we love you mommy and daddy!" said Miranda, smiling brightly.

Elena pulled the two squirming kids over to sit between her and Damon. Damon threw his arms around his kids and his wife, in one big group hug. Giving them each a kiss on the forehead, he mumbled, "You guys better get ready."

Miranda and Ian looked up at him, confused. "Get ready for what?"

Damon and Elena exchanged a look and a smile. "Well, we have the Christmas parade today." said Damon.

"And you two don't want to miss that. Daddy's going to dress up like Santa Clause," Elena began.

"And mommy's going to dress up like an elf for the Lockwood charity Christmas party." finished Damon.

"Really?" yelled a beaming Miranda. Damon and Elena smiled and nodded.

"Yay! Let's go 'Randa! We have to go get ready!" screamed Ian. Miranda nodded and the two took off towards their rooms. Once they were gone, Damon pulled Elena into his lap and kissed her. She returned it, eagerly, tying her arms behind his neck. After several passion-filled moments, the two pulled away. Damon ran a hand through her hair, then caressed her cheek. Elena smiled up at him.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning." he mumbled back.

"We should probably get ready now."

"I know. But I'd rather just stay in bed with you." he said, dropping his voice and wiggling his eyebrows, suggestively. Elena rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder, climbing out of the covers and walking to their walk-in closet. As she searched through the rack of clothing for the red dress she was going to wear on the holiday founder's float, she yelled, "Besides, I'm on the nice list this year."

Damon walked into the closet, coming up behind her, resting his hands on the soft exposed skin of her lower back. "Really? After last night, I'd say you're definitely on the naughty list." he whispered, kissing her on the neck. Elena smacked him on the arm.

"Damon!" she said, blushing deeply. He smirked his signature smirk and walked over to his side of the closet, tugging his grey t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. He shrugged into his black button-down shirt. Elena glanced over at him as she pulled her dress hanger off the hook. "I still don't see why you insist upon wearing black on Christmas."

"Because there's no way in hell I'd wear that stupid shit Caroline forced Tyler into wearing." he said, adjusting his collar. "Besides, I'm wearing a red tie, aren't I?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Help a guy out." he said, turning to Elena. She turned around and began to do the buttons.

"Feels familiar, doesn't it?" he said.

She nodded, finishing the buttons and reaching behind him to grab the red tie. As she adjusted it on his neck, she said, "But now, I don't have to feel guilty about staring."

He smirked. "I knew you were checking me out."

She laughed, turning back to pull off her tank top and slide out of her cotton pajama shorts. She pulled the red dress over her head, straightening the top and fluffing the bottom which came to the place just above her knees. "That was your intention, wasn't it?"

Damon shrugged, putting on his shoes as soon as his suit jacket and pants were on. "Maybe. The world will never know."

Once she had slipped into her silver heels, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. "Well the world might not know, but I will." she whispered, smiling up at him. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before letting her go, so that she could finish getting ready. Fifteen minutes later, they were both ready to go.

As they came into the living room, they found their children already in their jackets, ready to leave. Elena went to grab her purse and jacket while Damon grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Alright, everybody load up." said Damon, opening the door. As the four filed into the SUV of Elena's and took off. On the ride over, Elena and the kids were singing along to Christmas Carols, and Damon had to restrain from punching the steering wheel. He wasn't a Grinch, but he could only take so many songs. He relaxed his tense stance as Elena rested a hand on his. He glanced over at her and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Mommy, how come you and Daddy have to be on the float?" asked Ian from the back seat.

"Well, you see, Mystic Falls was founded back in the 1800's. There were a few of the founding families. There are the Forbes', like auntie Caroline, the Lockwood's, like Uncle Tyler, the Gilberts, like uncle Jeremy, and the Salvatore's, like Daddy."

"So we're a part of a founding family?" asked Miranda.

"Yes. And you two are extra lucky, because your mommy and your daddy are both from founding families. Your mom is a Gilbert, and I'm a Salvatore."

The two children's eyes went wide. "We're special?" said the pair simultaneously.

"You sure are. And you're even more lucky because so much of your family is from founding family's." said Damon.

"That's right. And one day, when you're older, you will both get to do all the things that Founding Family's get to do." added Elena. In the rear-view mirror, she could see that her two twins were absolutely mesmerized.

Once they had finally arrived at Mystic Falls High, where all the floats were lined up and being prepared, Damon and Elena went off in search of Jenna and Alaric, their kids following close behind. They found the couple talking to Mrs. Lockwood, by the Santa float. As they approached, Ian and Miranda went to hug their aunt and uncle.

"Hey guys! How are my favorite niece and nephew?" asked Jenna, bending down to talk to them, as did Alaric.

"We're good!" the two responded at the same time.

Jenna just laughed and stood back up to talk to Elena.

"So are you ready to get on the float?" she asked.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, we're all set."

"Will you all be joining us tonight?" asked Mrs. Lockwood.

"As long as you're still coming to our place for Christmas lunch and our Christmas party tomorrow." said Damon.

Mrs. Lockwood smiled. "Wouldn't miss it. And you, Jenna?"

"I will be at both of your parties." she said, nodding and smiling.

Mrs. Lockwood returned the smile and said her goodbyes, telling Damon and Elena which spot they would be in on the float.

"So, we need two more kids to be on the Santa float. Know anyone who would be interested?" asked Alaric, still speaking to Miranda and Ian. Their hands shot up and they began repeating "Me!" over and over. Alaric chuckled and stood up. "Damon? Elena? That okay with you?"

"Of course." they responded.

After making Jenna promise to take tons of pictures, the two junior Salvatore's walked off with their uncle, getting ready for the parade. Jenna left to get her spot to watch while Damon and Elena took their places on the float. Several waves, bright smiles and Damon's whispered innuendos later, the parade was over and Damon, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy were all on their way to Caroline and Tyler's house to pick up their costumes in the SUV. Jenna and Alaric had taken the kids out for ice cream and would be taking them to the Lockwood mansion when it was time. All the guys were rolling their eyes as Elena, Bonnie and Caroline chattered away about some television show. Finally, they made it.

All was well as everyone got dressed until a scream was heard throughout the house.

"No way in HELL am I wearing tights!" screamed Tyler, looking at Caroline as if she'd just asked him to run around the town naked. Caroline sighed.

"Yes, you are going to wear them."

"I repeat. No way in hell." he said, throwing the green tights to the ground. Caroline began batting her eyelashes and ran a hand over Tyler's chest, which was sorting his elf costume.

"Please? For me?" she asked, with her puppy dog expression painted over her features. Tyler sighed, closing his eyes.

"Okay, fine, Care. But you owe me." he said, picking up the tights. He heard laughs from the couch and turned around. Damon and Jeremy, in full costume, were doubled over in laughter.

"What the hell are you two clowns laughing at?" he snapped.

"Dude, you're so whipped!" said a still-laughing Damon. He continued to laugh with Jeremy.

"Oh and like you guys aren't? Jeremy, Bonnie's had you in those damn tights! And Damon, the old you wouldn't even think about putting on that stupid thing."

Jeremy shook his head, still shaking with laughter. "Okay, so I'm whipped. Always have been. But you dude, never saw it coming."

Tyler sneered and walked off, still grumbling about the tights. After he was done, another round of laughs erupted from Damon and Jeremy, earning a slap from Elena and Bonnie.

"Laugh it up." he mumbled, grabbing his coat and walking to the door. A camera flash went off, sending Damon and Jeremy into hysterics. Tyler snapped his head around, furious. Damon just smirked at him, waving his camera. "Kodak moment." he said, shrugging. Tyler threw a couch pillow at Damon's head.

"You are so lucky it isn't a full moon Salvatore." he growled.

"And you're just jealous because you can't be Santa Paws, Lockwood."

The two glared at each other until Tyler turned away, heading to the car. Jeremy and Damon high-fived.

"Dude, e-mail me a copy of that."

"Done and done." he replied. Jeremy walked out with Bonnie.

"I'm coming, just going to grab the candy bags." yelled Caroline from some part of the house.

Elena looped her arm in Damon's walking out to the car. "I'm so glad you and Jer are getting along." she said. Damon shrugged. "And for dressing up as Santa." she added, before kissing him on the cheek.

* Later that night *

"Somebody shoot me." mumbled Damon. Jeremy laughed.

"Dude, suck it up. At least you get to sit down. I'm stuck standing in these stupid ass shoes." he said, pointing to the curled shoes. Damon smirked.

"Yeah, they do suck."

"Look, there's only a couple more kids left, then we're free."

Damon sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine. Bring the next kid up."

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline watched on in amusement. Every three seconds, the guys would complain, but they could see that they secretly enjoyed it. As the last child talked to Santa- Damon and The three girls had handed out the last gift bags and candy canes, the group let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone said goodbye and promised to see each other again the next day at Damon and Elena's. Once they had sleeping Miranda and Ian settled into the back seat, Damon drove off. "You know, you make a really hot elf." he said, staring at her.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Eyes on the road." she said, but Damon knew she was blushing.

As they reached their house, Damon took the kids inside while Elena grabbed their candy bags.

"You know, Ian has some cheese stuff stuck to his face." were the first words out of Damon's mouth.

"Then wipe it off!" she said, laughing.

Damon wrinkled his nose. "No thanks. It Looks...sticky."

Just then, the two children woke up. "Mommy? Is Santa here yet?"

"No baby, not yet. You two have to set out the cookies and milk and get ready for bed. Did you get enough to eat at Mrs. Lockwood's?"

They nodded.

"Okay. Well, Ian go get the cookies and Miranda, let's go get the milk." said Damon.

Once the treats were out and the kids were asleep, Damon and Elena got ready for bed, knowing that they wouldn't sleep much. Their kids were famous for waking them up in the wee hours of the morning.

"Night Damon." whispered Elena as she snuggled into him.

"Goodnight Elena." Damon whispered back, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

_"Mommy! Daddy! Santa! Santa!"_

"Holy crap! Santa came! He left us stuff!"

Damon and Elena groaned and sat up, groggily. "Well, you better get down there!" said a yawning Damon.

They scurried off and Damon dug in the side drawer for his camera while Elena put on her robe. As the two got down stairs, they settled into the couch and watched their kids open their gifts.

After the last presents were opened and the kids had gone off to play with their new toys, it was already eight. After Damon and Elena had showered, dressed and finished cooking, the guests began to arrive. First it was Stefan and his girlfriend, who had been dragged off to play monster trucks while his girlfriend had been forced into a tea party with Miranda's new dolls and tea set. Soon after came Jenna and Alaric, followed by Jeremy and Bonnie. Matt, his girlfriend , Mrs. Lockwood, Sheriff Forbes, Caroline and Tyler arrived next.

After lunch had been devoured, the gift giving began. The presents were the usual jewelry, clothing, gift cards, etc. except for the chew toy Damon insisted on giving Tyler, which he chucked at Damon's hand. Jeremy and Damon had broken down laughing while Damon mumbled, "Couldn't help myself." Of course, Elena had gotten him a real gift.

Somehow, everyone ended up dancing. Damon pulled Elena close and they danced, just like the night of the Mystic Falls Pageant. "Did you have a merry Christmas?" he asked her.

"Of course I did." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. She glanced down at her large diamond engagement ring and her gorgeous wedding band, then to her family and friends. This was truly the best holiday yet.

When Miranda and Ian were sound asleep and the guests were long gone, Damon sat on the bed, a wrapped gift in hand.

"Hey, Elena, can you come here?"

"Kinda busy." she said from the bathroom.

"Please?" he said. He heard her sigh and smiled as she walked out to him.

"Damon? Why'd you get me another gift?"

He simply shrugged, tossing it to her. "Just open it."

She did. Inside the black box was a delicate chain and a small but beautiful sapphire and diamond pendant. "It's beautiful." she breathed.

"It was my mother's."

"From 1864?"

"Yes. Stefan was a daddy's boy, I was a momma's boy. She told me to give it to the person that I loved and always would love."

"Why now?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Well, it's your last Christmas as a human. It seemed right, because now I really can love you forever." he said, remembering the agreement to turn her. They wanted to be the same age when they were turned. 26. Her birthday was only a month away.

"Thank you." she said. "I'm going to go see it in the mirror." she said, walking in to the bathroom. It was truly beautiful. "Uh, Damon."

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to have to push the transformation date back, at least a couple of months."

Damon's eyebrow crinkled in confusion. "Why is that?"

Elena walked out of the bathroom, the test in hand. "Because I'm pregnant."

_

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed, please review!_


	2. Should there be a sequel?

Hey guys! This is just an author's note. A few people have asked if I planned on doing a sequel. Well, I'm leaving it up to you.

If you want to see a sequel, please leave a review saying so.

Anonymous reviews are welcomed in making this decision!

So please, review and tell me what you think.

Sequel, or no Sequel?


	3. your chance!

Hey guys! So, I have decided to do a sequel! Multichapter! YAY!

So, here's where you all have input:

What kind of things would you like to see? (baby name picking, baby shopping, etc.)

Should the baby be a girl or boy?

What are name suggestions?

Here is your chance for input! Leave a review with what you would like to see.

I will add another chapter stating the name of the new story when I create it.

So review and put in your input! No login needed!

Thanks, guys!

REMEMBER! I NEED YOUR INPUT BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE!


	4. Here it is!

Hey guys! Writing to say that I have uploaded the new story! It is titled "Tales from the Crib".

Just go to my profile and it will be under my story!

Thank you all so much for encouraging me to write this story.

So, go check out "Tales from the Crib" for the continuation of "An Average Christmas with Delena".


End file.
